Voces del Futuro
by Foudre Kal
Summary: El ser hombre lobo no exentaba de la extraordinaria cualidad que poseían los humanos para escuchar a sus futuros hijos al cumplir los 18 años, todos en la familia Hale los han escuchado o por lo menos todos aquellos que tenían en su destino ser padres. Es cosa del destino pero incluso este puede cambiarse si se desea. No hay nada asegurado al final.
1. Laura

**Voces del Futuro**

 _No soy dueña de **"Teen Wolf"**_ _ni de sus personajes, todos los derechos pertenecen a su escritor_ ** _Jeff Davis_** _y_ ** _MTV_** _._

 _La idea original es de un fic del fandom de **Star Trek** llamado _**_Voces Desde El Futuro_** _de_ _Cassis9313_ _, después de hablar con ella me dio permiso para poder usar la idea y bueno aquí estamos._

 _La idea es la siguiente, todos los humanos al cumplir los 18 años escuchan las voces de sus futuros hijos dentro de su mente, estos niños comienzan a guiar a su progenitor en busca de su otro progenitor._

 _Al compartir genes con los humanos los hombres lobo también tienen esta cualidad._

 _"Hola" (voz mental de Derek y de los demás personajes)_

" ** _Hola_** " (Voz mental de los niños)

Agradezco a mi Beta xKamiixChanx :)

Y agradezco a ustedes por su gran aceptación de esta historia.

* * *

Despertó escuchando los sollozos de Laura seguidos de las palabras dulces de su madre. Realmente no supo lo que pasaba hasta que se encontró al frente de la habitación de su hermana, ésta lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de su madre. La tristeza podía sentirse en cada lugar de la casa, a unas cuantas puertas estaba Peter con la mirada clavada en el piso.

Derek quiso preguntar, pero no se atrevía. Sentía todo en su piel que se formó un nudo en su garganta, no le gustaba ver sufrir a su familia, tímidamente se sentó al lado de su hermana y la abrazó sin decir nada solo ofreciendo su apoyo.

Más tarde comprendió todo. El ser hombres lobo no los exentaba de la extraordinaria cualidad que poseían los humanos para escuchar las voces de sus futuros hijos al cumplir los dieciocho años. Todos en la familia los han escuchado, o por lo menos todos aquellos que estaban destinados a procrear un hijo, incluso los niños adoptados eran escuchados por sus padres. Sabía que a Laura le hacía mucha ilusión el cumplir dieciocho años para así conocer a sus hijos, durante meses no habló de otra cosa, pero esa mañana de enero al despertar se encontró completamente sola.

— A veces pasa, es cosa del destino —dijo su madre abrazándola fuertemente.

Para Derek nada de esto era justo.


	2. Peige

**Voces del futuro**

 _No soy dueña de **"Teen Wolf"**_ _ni de sus personajes, todos los derechos pertenecen a su escritor_ ** _Jeff Davis_** _y_ ** _MTV_** _._

* * *

La idea de tener hijos no solía emocionar mucho a Derek, esto cambió cuando conoció a Paige. Después pensaba en ellos todo el tiempo, escribiendo en su cuaderno los nombres que le gustarían para ellos, que luego le mostraría a Paige para ver si le gustaban. Dos niñas eran al acuerdo que llegaron los dos, que se llamarían como la mamá de Derek y como la abuela que se encargó de la crianza de Paige. Serían tan bonitas como ella, con su cabellos y los ojos de él.

Pasaban noches completas hablando de ellas de como las llevarían a los parques y tendrían todo el amor de sus familias.

—Como me gustaría cumplir dieciocho ya —susurró Paige recargada en su hombro, esa noche Derek tomó la decisión de aceptar la idea de Peter.

Sus últimas palabras son para hacerle prometer a Derek que tendría dos hermosas hijas.

Paige murió a los quince años sin poder escucharlas.


	3. Kate

**Voces del futuro**

 _No soy dueña de_ _ **"Teen Wolf"**_ _ni de sus personajes, todos los derechos pertenecen a su escritor_ ** _Jeff Davis_** _y_ ** _MTV_** _._

* * *

Le gustaba ver la espalda de Kate mientras se viste, es hermosa. Los cabellos rubios le caen en bucles sobre los hombros mientras se pone el sujetador, que marca tan bien sus generosos pechos. Llevan cerca de dos meses acostándose, se conocieron cerca del bosque, ella tiene veinticuatro y el diecisiete.

—¿Has escuchado a tus hijos? —Derek no puede evitar preguntar, Kate termina de ajustarse las pantis y voltea a verlo con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —pregunta.

Derek solo se enconge de hombros.

—No, cuando cumplí los dieciocho desperté sin ninguna voz en mi cabeza ¿feliz? —responde con un tono frío y que daña como la plata, lleno de rencor. Derek puede sentir algo de dolor en su interior, pero el sentimiento se reemplaza por la excitación cuando ella se acerca para besarlo. Así siempre es Kate

—Extasiado —susurra con voz ronca sobre los labios de Kate.

Dos semanas después Kate incendia su casa con toda su familia dentro.

...


	4. Niños

**Voces del futuro**

 _No soy dueña de_ _ **"Teen Wolf"**_ _ni de sus personajes, todos los derechos pertenecen a su escritor_ ** _Jeff Davis_** _y_ ** _MTV_** _._

 _La idea es la siguiente, todos los humanos al cumplir los 18 años escuchan las voces de sus futuros hijos dentro de su mente, estos niños comienzan a guiar a su progenitor en busca de su otro progenitor._

 _Al compartir genes con los humanos los hombres lobo también tienen esta cualidad._

 _"Hola" (voz mental de Derek y de los demás personajes)_

" ** _Hola_** " (Voz mental de los niños dentro de la cabeza de sus padre)

* * *

 **Voces del futuro**

 _No soy dueña de **"Teen Wolf"**_ _ni de sus personajes, todos los derechos pertenecen a su escritor_ ** _Jeff Davis_** _y_ ** _MTV_** _._

 ** _—Déjalo dormir un poco más..._**

 ** _—Pero es tarde... tiene clases._**

 ** _—¿Deberíamos cantar feliz cumpleaños? Digo para empezar a entrar en confianza y romper el hielo. Puede que él ni se espera que estemos aquí y si eso me pasara a mi pues estaría sorprendido y muy enojado, porque en realidad no estaban en mi planes, ya sabes por todo lo que ha pasado._**

 ** _—Cállate Cole._**

—¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querido Derek, feliz cumpleaños a ti! —Derek despierta sobresaltado al sentir como su hermana salta sobre su cama tratando de equilibrar su cuerpo más un pastel con las velas encendidas, como si no hubiesen tenido suficiente experiencia con los incendios.

 ** _—¡Mira! Es la tía Laura._**

 ** _—Es muy hermosa._**

 ** _—Dios enserio es ella._**

—Laura, para de saltar por favor, y dame un segundo para despertar —gruñe Derek recargándose contra la cabecera de la cama.

—¡Pidamos un deseo cariño! —dice Laura acercando el pastel a su cara para que Derek pudiera soplar la gran vela en forma de dieciocho. Él sabe que no podrá contra ella así que sopla fuertemente dejando una estela de humo donde antes había una flama, más recuerdos dolorosos.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta la morena lamiéndose los dedos manchados de betún.

—¿Entonces qué? —responde Derek frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Los escuchas? —pregunta en voz baja para que solo Derek la escuche. Es curioso que hasta ahora lo piense, tomando en cuenta que estuvo tan nervioso anoche al punto de casi no poder dormir.

Guarda silencio para poder concentrarse, escuchó como la vecina, una abuela rechoncha, sacaba a pasear a su caniche a la hora de siempre. También a una pareja pelear al otro lado de la calle, sintió como las vías del metro chillaban a muchos kilómetros de distancia, pero nada de niños.

 ** _—¿Qué hace? —_** escucha una voz suave, pero un poco chillona, preguntar con curiosidad quizás otro vecino.

— ** _Creo que nos está buscando —_** responde la voz de una chica.

— ** _Pero no estamos perdidos ¿o si? —_** habla de nuevo la misma voz que habló primero, ahora reconoce que es un chico.

— ** _¡Cállate Cole!_** —corta una tercera voz, de otro chico que es mucho más áspera.

— ** _¡No me calles! —_** grita enojado el de la voz chillona.

— ** _Dejen de pelear, ¿Qué va a pensar de nosotros? —_** siente como las otroas dos voces se calman ante la autoridad de la chica— ** _bueno... por si aún no te das cuenta de quienes somos, deja que nos presentemos._**

Puede sentir como los latidos de su corazón se hacen más lentos, pero al mismo tiempo muy rápidos ¿estos es lo que los humanos llaman ataque de pánico? Laura le acaricia el rostro. Derek a perdido la capacidad del habla.

—¿Ustedes son mis hijos? —pregunta en voz alta. Su hermana abre mucho los ojos y sonríe al borde de las lágrimas, puede sentir a través de los filamentos que la unen a su hermano los sentimientos que está sintiendo en esos momentos.

— ** _Sí —_** responde dulcemente la chica— ** _. Mi nombre es Taulia, soy la mayor._**

 ** _—Hola papá —_** escuchó como la anterior voz grave se presentaba—. **_Mi nombre es Erik._**

 ** _—¿Qué hay papá? Soy Cole, tu hijo preferido —_** Derek sonrió al escuchar al tercer chico, el de la voz chillona, hablar tan alegre.

—¿Qué escuchas Derek? —miró a su hermana sin salir de su asombro.

—Son tres... —dice casi en un susurro, Laura cubrió su enorme sonrisa con las manos. Un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas— y hablan mucho.

— ** _¡Hey! —_** se quejó Cole.

La felicidad inundaba a Derek y a Laura, sino que también ahora se le sumaba la de sus tres hijos.


	5. Adios

**Voces del Futuro**

 _No soy dueña de_ _ **"Teen Wolf"**_ _ni de sus personajes, todos los derechos pertenecen a su escritor_ ** _Jeff Davis_** _y_ ** _MTV_** _._

 _Para este capítulo me gustaría que escucharan una canción "The Last Goodbye"._

 _Lamento hacerles esto…_

* * *

Ya han pasado 4 años desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad y desde que comenzó a escuchar a sus hijos. Además se siente orgulloso de haber desarrollado lo que a los padres les toma años perfeccionar, el famoso arte de ignorar a tus hijos.

Aun no le han revelado nada acerca de su madre, dicen que aún no es tiempo aunque ocasionalmente si los encuentra de buen humor puede sacarles pistas diminutas, por ejemplo: Cole se le parece mucho en cuanto a la personalidad, Taulia tiene su risa psicópata y Erik su gran amor a las papas fritas poco saludable incluso para un hombre lobo.

Está en la universidad, su vida casi se ha normalizado por completo.

Hace ya un rato que los chicos estaban callados, demasiado callados a decir verdad Derek sabía que era una mala señal, pero no podía presionarlos para que le hablaran cuando no querrían, era como el otro lado de su personalidad, por un lado ellos incluido Erik podían hablar como loros durante horas si se lo proponían, algo que también es atribuible a su madre supone Derek y al siguiente segundo guardar el mas mortífero silencio, sin duda esa habilidad es heredada de su parte de la familia.

Pero no se queja de momento porque le estaban dejando concentrarse en clase y eso era una hazaña digna de celebrar. No fue hasta que llego a su departamento en Brooklyn que noto que algo no andaba bien, lo supo porque una oleada de sentimientos de Cole le llego. Eran una mescla entre tristeza y miedo con preocupación. El otro elemento que le aseguro que algo no estaba bien era la ausencia de su hermana.

Había una nota pegada en la puerta del refrigerador.

 _"Paso algo en Bacon Hill, iré a revisar regreso en un par de días te llamare si ocurre algo. No vengas."_

— ** _Todo va a estar bien papa_** _ dijo cariñosamente Taulia.

— ** _Nosotros estamos contigo_** _ secundo Erik trataba de calmarlo, en esta ocasión Cole guardo silencio permaneciendo como una leve preocupación de fondo.

Paso alrededor de un día y medo hasta que el miedo fue más fuerte y le empujo a tomar el primer avión a California. Cuando llego no había rastro de Laura en ningún lugar, encontró un auto impregnado con el aroma de su hermana, dentro encontró los recibos que demostraban que el auto había sido comprado hace unos días en una agencia a las afueras del pueblo.

Dentro de la quemada mansión de su familia estaba la pequeña maleta de su hermana y entre sus cosas la investigación del incendio.

— _Ustedes saben dónde está, díganme_ _ los tres niños retrocedieron un poco, Derek jadeo al sentir el distanciamiento.

— ** _Papa_** … _ comenzó a decir Taulia lentamente, pero Derek ya no escuchaba nada más.

...

Esa noche el bosque estaba de luto sumergido en total oscuridad. Hace un rato que los policías se habían retirado al no encontrar nada.

— _¿Por qué no me lo contaron?_ _ pregunto Derek cansado mentalmente mientras lloraba, seguía en el mismo lugar que cuando la encontró aunque ya no de pie.

— ** _No podíamos_** _ responde Cole en un hilo de voz derrumbada.

— _¡Se supone que están aquí para ayudarme y no me lo dijeron!, ¡Ella es lo único que me quedaba!__ grito Derek.

— ** _También es difícil para nosotros, pero hay cosas que no podemos hacer_** _ contesto Taulia, pero Derek no quería escuchar.

— ** _Lo sentimos mucho, no sabes cuánto, ella también era nuestra familia_** _ susurra Erik

— _¡Ella no era nada suyo, ni siquiera la conocerán!__ quizás lo dijo sin pensar, pero una vez empezado no podía detenerse, sabia cuanto lastimaría este comentario a sus futuros hijos.

— ** _Te equivocas, nosotras la conocemos, por ti, tu siempre hablas te de ella, siempre fue parte de nuestra familia aun cuando no estaba con nosotros_** _ respondió Cole pausadamente. Después de un raro no los escucho ni sintió más, sabía que estaban hay pero que le estaban dando su espacio para recuperarse. Todo estaba demasiado callado y quieto.

Enterró a Laura junto al lugar que alguna vez fue su hogar , donde una vez fueron felices, al pie del bosque donde jugaban de niños, cerca de la esquina donde solía besarse con su novio, en el patio donde tan tas veces le dio palizas a Derek y Cora con la orgullosa mirada de sus padres.

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que se arrepintió verdaderamente de lo que le dijo a los chicos.

—Lo siento, no debí de gritarle, estoy muy mal pero no es excusa para desquitarme con ustedes, yo comprendo que no es su culpa_ susurro mirando a ningún lugar en específico, se sentía avergonzado_ entenderé si no regresan.

— ** _No te abandonaríamos nunca papa_** _ se siente reconfortado al escuchar la voz de Erik, tan fuerte como siempre se mostraba.

— ** _Estamos aquí contigo._**

— ** _Te queremos papa._**

— _Yo también hijo, por favor no se vuelva a ir_.

— ** _Nunca_** _ repitieron los tres.

...

Pasaban de las 3 de esa tarde cuando escucho el parloteo de unos adolescentes en el bosque, Derek se encontraba haciendo un recorrido para ver si encontraba algún rastro que seguir, podía olerlos y escucharlos mucho antes de verlos de frente, había un aroma dulce en el viento que le hiso avanzar as deprisa en dirección a donde estaban, casualmente era también el lugar donde encontró la noche anterior a su hermana.

—Esto es propiedad privada_ dijo Derek a los dos chicos, no podían de sobrepasar los 15 o 16, el inhalador que recogió la noche pasada era de uno de ellos, del de piel morena, lo reconoció por el aroma, aroma que estaba cambiando, le habían mordido.

—Solo estábamos buscando al que perdimos_ responde el otro chico, el de piel blanca y cabello muy corto, su corazón late muy rápido el del olor dulzón, algo en él le es familiar, pero no sabe decir que es.

Le laza el inhalador al chico moreno y se va antes de que le puedan decir nada más, necesita un poco más de tiempo antes de empezar a preocuparse del asesino de su hermana y un aparentemente nuevo beta.

— ** _Él es lindo_** _ comenta Cole con naturalidad.

— **_¿Quién?_** _ pregunta Taulia con tono inocente, puede escuchar una risita de Erik de fondo.

— ** _El de los lunares, ¿No te parece? ¿Papa?_** _ Derek se detiene abruptamente por que no entiende la pregunta de su hijo

— _¿Por qué habría de parecerme lindo un adolecente?_

— ** _Pues porque si, no eres de piedra_** _ escucha como Cole rompe en risas.

— ** _Se llama Stiles, por cierto_** _ dice Erik

— _No me importa_ _ gruñe Derek volviendo a caminar.

—Es Derek Hale_ voltea por inercia en dirección a donde escucho decir su nombre _ ¿No lo recuerdas Scott?

— ** _Pues a él sí que le importas_** _ escucha Derek decir a su hija en todo alegre.

Quizás deba tener un ojo sobre ese par, en especial en el chico de lunares, Stiles.


	6. Refugio

**Voces del futuro**

 _No soy dueña de_ _ **"Teen Wolf"**_ _ni de sus personajes, todos los derechos pertenecen a su escritor_ ** _Jeff Davis_** _y_ ** _MTV_** _._

* * *

— ** _Bien papa, repasemos lo que le dirás, nuevamente desde el principio, ok_** _ dijo Taulia con voz cansada_ **_"Stiles, ¿Puedo quedarme aquí mientras investigan quien es el alfa? Por favor"_**

— _Yo no tengo que pedírselo, es culpa suya y de Scott, ellos me inculparon, lo menos que pueden hacer ahora es ocultarme, si no quiere le obligare_ _ gruño Derek

— ** _Mmmm ¿has pensado en que si le pides a Stiles las cosas amablemente el té ayudaría sin pensarlo?__** comento Erik, casi podía imaginar a su hijo poniendo la mano sobre su barbilla y diciendo esas cosas, un gesto que hacia solía hacer su padre cuando trataba de hacerlo reflexionar.

Derek ya se estaba cansando de todo ese rollo que últimamente le soltaban sus hijo cada que aparecía Stiles en escena, lo entendía, de verdad, no es idiota el entiende que si tratara mejor al humano el sería un gran aliado, es leal y listo. Pero por alguna razón que no se puede explicar ni el mismo no puede, es como si algo en su cerebro se apagara cuando él está cerca y las palabras amables no salieran. Al final termina gritándole, gruñéndole o en el peor de los casos golpeándolo y recibiendo una fuerte reprimenda de parte de sus tres alocados hijos.

— ** _Solo trata de no ser muy rudo con el ¿ok papa?__** finalizo Cole

Las cosas no salían siempre como ellos le pedían, con regularidad Stiles terminaba contra la pared amenazado con morir desgarrado y esto no podía encantarle menos a Derek.

…


	7. Nuevo alfa

_No soy dueña de_ _ **"Teen Wolf"**_ _ni de sus personajes, todos los derechos pertenecen a su escritor_ ** _Jeff Davis_** _y_ ** _MTV_** _._

 _Estoy un poco molesta con migo misma por que hace como tres meses o mas en una bonita tarde en la biblioteca de mi universidad había terminado casi de escribir 4 capítulos seguidos pero por culpa de un "impulso de idiotez" cerré sin guardar el documento (No hace falta que me maldigan yo ya lo hago a diario) así que ahora trato de exprimirme el cerebro tratando de recordar que carajos escribí en ese momento de inspiración._  
 _Incluso recree la linea del tiempo de los acontecimientos de TW pero la cosa va lenta._  
 _Aun no recupero a mi Beta así que pido perdón si tengo errores._

 _Gracias por leer._

* * *

Bien quizás debió de traer a alguien más, como a Scott por qué bueno Stiles no parece de mucha ayuda. Y diga lo que diga, Derek si tiene buenos planes

— ¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Enserio?_ pregunta escéptico Stiles después de que Derek le contara la forma en que entrarían al hospital.

—Sí, ¿Qué tiene de malo?_ gruñe enseñándole los colmillos, el chico ni se inmuta, a Derek le gusta eso aunque si le preguntan él lo negara.

_Todo, no puedes entrar hay, si te ven llamaran a la policía, ¿recuerdas que eres un prófugo?

_ ¿Y de quien es la culpa?

_ De Scott y no me gruñas, te estoy ayudando a costa de mi seguridad.

_ ** _Deberías de escucharlo papa_** _ sugiere Taulia amablemente.

_ _No puedo creer que estén de su lado_ _ dice exasperado Derek internamente a sus hijos.

_ ** _Bueno es más lógico su plan aunque un poco inseguro_** _ explica Erik.

_ ** _Tómalo con calma papa_** _ la voz de Cole se escucha divertida, seguro que se la están pasando de lo lindo viéndolo ir de un lado para el otro. Trata de reconsiderar la opción "B" esa en la que Stiles se arriesgaba a que el Alfa estuviera dentro esperando en la oscuridad. Pero finalmente cuando ya había aceptado escucho los larguiruchos dedos de Stiles chasqueando frente a él. Laura solía reírse de el por qué en ocasiones se concentraba demasiado en sus conversaciones con los chicos, esta claro que este es uno de esos momentos.

_ ¿A dónde fuiste amigo?_ pregunta Stiles divertido.

_Estaba pensado_ Derek desvía la mirada.

_ ¿Hablabas con tus hijos?_ lo dice de una forma que hace sorprender a Derek un poco, vale, entiende que a los ojos de un adolescente como Stiles que un "alguien" como Derek tenga hijos debe ser sorprendente, porque se puede suponer que no es el tipo de hombre a quien le van los niños pero bueno, ese comentario es suficiente para que el lobo le mire.

_No es tu asunto.

_No me malinterpretes, es genial, mis padres me escucharon a mi desde los dieciocho, primero mi papa porque era cuatro años mayor que mi mama, ambos decían que no podían concentrarse en casi nada porque yo solía hablar todo el tiempo, la universidad les resulto casi imposible.

Derek tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sonreír. Lo cierto es que a él le había tomado cerca de dos años aprender a ignorar a sus chicos en las horas escolares. Casi sentía lastima por el Sheriff y su difunta esposa por tener que soportar a Stiles. Escucho a los chicos reírse con ese último pensamiento.

_ ¿Cuantos tienes?_ pregunta el adolescente animado.

Dudo un momento en responder pero que mal podía hacer, tenía un cosquilleo en el estómago — Tres.

Escucho reír estridentemente al chico, todo el vibraba, tanto que hacia crecer las cosquillas dentro de Derek, los niños se contagiaron de la risa y ahora se sentía un poco fuera de lugar porque era el único que no entendía por que todos se sentían tan… felices.

_Bien, ponte cerio Stiles y has lo que tengas que hacer_ dijo volviendo a su modo gruñón.

_Aguafiestas.

…

Stiles entro al hospital a buscar al pobre tío Peter sin saber que el "pobre tío Peter" era el alfa.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	8. Apesta

**Voces del futuro**

 _No soy dueña de_ _ **"Teen Wolf"**_ _ni de sus personajes, todos los derechos pertenecen a su escritor_ ** _Jeff Davis_** _y_ ** _MTV_** _._

* * *

Todo apesta, Peter que esta desquiciado, el hecho de que tenga que seguirlo por ser el beta a pesar de que asesino a su hermana hace apenas unos días, también que el idiota de Scott no comprenda que lo único que hace es protegerlo y como si las cosas no pudieran empeorar o más bien como si el destino se lo tomara demasiado enserio tenía que regresar a su vida o lo que quedaba de ella, Kate Argent.

Maravilloso

— ** _Descuida, ella recibirá lo que se merece_** _ le tranquiliza Cole, sus dos hermanos solo asienten con solidaridad.

* * *

Ensañar: Causar el mayor mal posible a quien no está en condición de defenderse


	9. Brazo

**Voces del futuro**

 _No soy dueña de_ _ **"Teen Wolf"**_ _ni de sus personajes, todos los derechos pertenecen a su escritor_ ** _Jeff Davis_** _y_ __ ** _MTV_** _._

—No, Derek yo no puedo, lo siento _ se disculpa Stiles como por duodécima vez, estaba más pálido que de costumbre y le temblaban las manos mientras sostenía la pequeña motosierra que encontraron en la clínica veterinaria. Esta inundando la habitación de sentimientos.

—Si no lo haces moriré_ gime Derek, su vista se está poniendo borrosa y se encontraba extrañamente fascinado por los ojos casi dorados de Stiles. Claro que es culpa del acónito que le esta envenenando y poco a poco matando porque de lo contrario Derek se estaría preocupando seriamente.

— ** _Creo que Stiles está apunto de vomitar_** _ escucha carcajearse a Cole.

— ** _No es momento de bromas Cole, papa está muy mal y Stiles está apunto de desmallarse_** _ le reprendió Taulia con voz severidad.

_ ** _Bueno, papa, si las cosas se ponen peor es posible que dejes de escucharnos por un momento, pero te podemos asegurar que las cosas irán bien_** _ se apresura a decir Erik antes de que Taulia le reprendiera por decir más de lo que deberían — **_Scott para variar lo lograra_**.

— ¡Derek! ¡Me escuchas! ¡Por favor no te duermas! ¡Dios, no sé qué hacer! _ grita desesperado Stiles encendiendo la maquina en sus manos. Esta hace un sonido frio y fuerte al comenzar a girar. Derek le dice adiós a su brazo, fue buena la vida mientras estuvieron juntos, fue una buena mano, era la que usaba para las pajas. Derek estaba desvariando y esperaba que Stiles no lo notara o toda su imagen de tipo rudo se vendría abajo… igual que su brazo.

Pero cuando estaba a milímetros de que las cuchillas tocaran su carne llego Scott. Jamás habían estado ambos tan felices de verlo. Tanto así que Derek no pudo evitar desmallarse con los gritos de sus hijos de Stiles y de Scott de fondo.

La buena noticia es que conservo su brazo. La mala solo es cuestión de que desenmascare sólita.


	10. Ahora yo soy el (idiota) alfa

**Voces del futuro**

 _No soy dueña de_ _ **"Teen Wolf"**_ _ni de sus personajes, todos los derechos pertenecen a su escritor_ ** _Jeff Davis_** _y_ ** _MTV_** _._

 _Bueno, no se como decir esto. Y culpar a la universidad y mis casi dos trabajos es algo de cobardes._

 _Asi que lo dire sin mas._

 _No tengo Excusas, he estado sin inspiración y durante mucho tiempo senti que todo lo que escribiera era muy malo, aun lo hago pero estoy tratando de rehabilitarme (como escritora o lo que sea) y por eso comenze a escribir nuevamente. mi casi meta es terminar al menos dos de mis fic este año._

 _Obvio que este es uno de ellos._

 _Gracias por seguir aqui con migo y mis locas historias._

 _Espero que disfruten del capitulo._

 _Espero también sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, crusios._

 _L.K._

 _PD: Estoy fuera de practica y sin Beta._

* * *

— ** _Deberíamos irnos papa, ya todos se fueron_** _ sugirió Taulia dulcemente, como hacia su madre en situaciones tristes.

Carecía de la fuerzas para irse de ese sitio. Solo se quedó ahí parado viendo el cadáver de su tío, al que el mismo había asesinado un par de horas atrás con sus propias manos o garras se podría decir. Ahora él era el alfa.

La sangre en su manos estaba seca y le hacía sentir sucio, sabía que, no debía de sentirse mal por haberlo matado, porque después de todo era el asesino de su hermana pero no dejaba también de ser parte de su familia o lo que fue algunas vez su familia. De ahora en adelante tendría que ser fuerte, pero de momento lo único que deseaba era permanecer de pie y llorarle a su familia muerta, mañana seguiría peleando con el mundo, con sus otros fantasmas.

La noche estaba refrescando rápidamente, el viento olía a humo y madera quemada, siempre olía así, esa era la única forma en que podía recordar a su familia aunque también había otro aroma, la sangre fresca. Quizás fue por eso que no lo sintió acercarse hasta tenerlo frente a él.

—Derek, no te puedes quedar aquí parado para siempre_ dijo Stiles en un hilito de voz_ Ven conmigo, no te hace bien estar aquí solo.

Tardo un momento en comprender lo que estaba escuchando y otro más en ver completamente a Stiles, titiritando de frio frente suyo, ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado aquí sin que se diera cuenta?

— ** _Lleva aquí un buen rato_** _ respondió Erik.

—Derek…_ le llamo nuevamente el chico ahora sacudiendo suavemente su hombro.

—No necesito tu lastima Stiles, estoy bien, estoy más que bien_ contesto sacudiéndose del toque del menor con más brusquedad de la que deseaba.

— **_¡No te comportes así con el!_** _ le grito Cole molesto.

—Si como no, llevo aquí más de dos horas y en todo ese tiempo no te has movido ni un puto centímetro y tal vez no tenga los mismos súper sentidos que ustedes pero hasta yo sé cuando alguien está mal_ Derek podía sentir la preocupación en su voz.

—Pues te equivocas, ahora yo soy el alfa_ le grito a Stiles mostrando sus ojos rojos.

—Gran cosa, un alfa sin manada_ respondió el humano sosteniéndole la mirada cosa que nunca aria un beta y menos un omega, debía de darle un poco de crédito por eso.

—Largo de aquí Stiles_ gruño furioso.

—Como tú quieras grandísimo idiota_ se limitó a decir Stiles mientras lo miraba con un algo en sus ojos, algo que Derek no podía distinguir de momento.

Observo al adolescente caminar en total silencio hasta su jeep he irse sin despedirse y sin mirar atrás.

— **_¿Y el premio al idiota del año es?..._**

Derek estaba de acuerdo con Cole, también lo estaban sus hermanos pero solo fue el quien dejo de hablar con Derek por un buen tiempo, tiempo en el que sumo a su manada a tres chicos. Aunque ninguno de ellos era al que quería realmente.

…


	11. Busca al Kanima

…

 **Voces del futuro**

* * *

 _Tenemos una situación…_

 _¿Recuerdan que comencé este fic por que leí un maravilloso fanfic Spirk (Spock-Jim Kirk)? pues la cosa es así, resulta que a_ _Cassis9313 escritora de "_ _ **Voces Desde El Futuro**_ ** _"_** _en quien me baso para mi fic le dejaron un mensaje de que había tomado la idea de un fic Stony sin permiso de su autora y que debía disculparse, darlo a conocer o borrar su historia, todo de una manera un poco brusca para mi gusto._

 _Ella ha tomado una decisión, eso se respeta, no tengo nada contra ella la verdad es que no me agrada la forma en que se lo hicieron saber y la trataron por varios motivos._

 _La autora de esta historia Stony ni siquiera está armando lio._

 _Y si en esas nos ponemos, nadie debería de publicar historias omegaverse, colegiales, con M-preg, Mates, viajes en el tiempo, ect después de que alguien uso esa idea para una historia por primera vez, es tonto y en cierto modo absurdo. Pero esta solo es mi opinión habrá quien piense diferente y eso no esta mal._

 _Desde el inicio aclare que la idea no era mía, y que había hablado antes con Cassis9313 así que, habiendo dicho lo anterior, sin ánimos de ofender a nadie, seguiré con mi historia. Quizás cambie un poco algunas cláusulas dentro del argumento central para volverlo diferente y tome su propia identidad._

 _Si a alguien no le parece puede dejarme un mensaje de forma respetuosa y yo le contestare tan pronto como pueda._

 _Ahora, pasemos a temas menos bélicos._

 _He salido de la universidad este 12 de diciembre y estaré dedicada a actualizar mis historias (todas) desde en el fandom de Teen Wolf a Kingsman (quienes me lo están pidiendo con mucha insistencia desde hace tiempo)._

 _También publicare un par de historias en fandom´s nuevos, como "_ _ **El Gran Gatsby**_ _" (leí el libro y estoy flipando de emoción con la de ideas en mi cabeza sobre Gatsby x Nick) y "_ _ **Animales Fantásticos Y Donde Encontrarlos**_ _" (por qué sigo muchas historias en ingles pero no me he topado con ninguna en español y alguien debe de labrar el camino, será con la pareja de Newt x Credence) entre otros._

 _Además estoy dentro de una propuesta para crear contenido nuevo para el fandom Sterek pueden visitar la página en Facebook "_ _ **Shippeemos Sterek**_ _" donde subiremos los links para las historias, cada semana se suben dos fic de diferentes colaboradores, a mí me toca hasta enero._

 _Sin nada más que aportar por el momento les dejo leer un nuevo capítulo._

 _Gracias y espero sus comentarios._

 _No soy dueña de_ _ **"Teen Wolf"**_ _ni de sus personajes, todos los derechos pertenecen a su escritor_ ** _Jeff Davis_** _y_ ** _MTV_** _._

* * *

Su deber como nuevo alfa era eliminar los peligros en Beacon Hills y eso en ocasiones significaba tomar decisiones que nadie más quería tomar, como detener al posible Kanima adolescente que estaba protegiendo Scott aunque eso significara enfrentarse a su improvisada manada.

— ¿Qué hacemos?_ pregunto Isaac mirando hacia la casa con las manos dentro de su chaqueta, al igual que sus otros dos betas Erika y Boyd se estaba impacientando.

—Si ellos no salen tendremos que entrar y tomar a Lydia antes de que lastime a alguien más_ respondió Derek malhumorado escuchando detenidamente lo que ocurría dentro de la casa.

— ** _Quizás deberías de investigar más a fondo el asunto, actuar impulsivamente puede llevar a situaciones peligrosas_** _ aconsejo Taulia, por la forma en que hablaba Derek podía asegurar que algún día sería una gran alfa, pero sus sugerencias no le harían cambiar de opinión.

— _Tengo suficientes pruebas para dar por hecho que Lydia es el Kanima_ _ le respondió autoritariamente como trataba de hacerlo desde que se había convertido en alfa aunque en sus hijos aprecia no tener efecto.

— ** _Pues no pierdes nada en pedir la cooperación de Scott y de Stiles_** _ le exhorto Erik

— _No_ _ se limitó a decir Derek.

— ** _Sabes, posiblemente solo estén asustados, es decir, les has perseguido por días, has mandado a tus betas, solo Erika da bastante miedo por si misma ahora los tres bajo los efectos aun de neófito, imagínate_** _ hablo Cole de forma calmada, haciendo reconsiderar a Derek sobre si había sido buena idea mandar a Erika con Stiles en primer lugar, ella daba bastante miedo si se lo proponía.

Estaba por dar el brazo a torcer y marcharse con su manada cuando una conversación dentro de la casa le llamo la atención.

— ¡Dispárales!_ escucho decir a Stiles ansiosamente.

— ¿A cuál de todos?_ le respondió la hija de los Argent seguido del inconfundible sonido de la cuerda tensándose de una ballesta, Derek supuso que les estaban apuntando.

—Al grande, justo en la cara…_ susurro Stiles con un obvio rencor en la voz, Derek podría asegurar que tenía algo contra él.

— **_¿Enserio? ¿Tú crees?_** _ parloteo Cole seguido de los suspiros de sus hermanos.

…

PD: No tengo Beta, ha desaparecido, si lo ven díganle que lo extraño y que mi autorector es una mierdesilla.

Besos...


	12. Antes de los alfas

…

 **Voces del futuro**

* * *

 _¡Hola linduras!_

 _Me he tardado un poco por que no se, después de tan poca practica es difícil sacar las palabras de mi cabeza, pero hoy supe como terminara la historia y como tendrían sus niños (si gente lo admito no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo tendrían a sus hijos) y es lindísimo._

 _Por otra parte he cambiado la sinopsis del fic, por que como lo mencione en el capítulo anterior, las reglas cambian. Tengo que hacer esto para que la historia difiera un poco._

 _La idea es que si bien el escuchar a tus hijos es un camino hacia el amor de tu vida, no siempre es el caso, si ambas partes deciden que no quieren estar juntas nada las obliga y cambian su destino, muchas cosas podrían cambiar con esa decisión, podrían dejar de escuchar a sus hijos o personas que no habían escuchado ninguna voz en su cabeza de pronto podrían escucharlos si encuentran a la persona adecuada._

 _Así que si las reglas cambian. Esperemos que no pase nada malo._

 _Gracias por leerme y cualquier sugerencia es bien aceptada si es de forma respetuosa._

 _PD: necesito un beta._

* * *

Todo había sido una completa locura resiénteteme, Derek se había equivocado desde el inicio, Jackson el Kanima, la persona que le controlaba era otro adolescente psicópata o al menos lo fue hasta que Gerard le asesino convirtiéndose en el nuevo maestro del Kanima y de alguna manera Peter estaba de regreso gracias a Lydia.

Como si eso no fue suficiente había tenido que pelear junto a su manada (y Peter) contra los Argent ahora con una nueva mascota. Pero de cierta forma lo que más le dolió fue ver con qué facilidad le traicionaba Scott a pesar de que el afirmara lo contrario, si, al final el Kanima había "muerto" y Jackson había revivido gracias a su mordida uniéndose a la manada, Gerard ya no podía lastimar a nadie más, pero el mal sabor de boca nadie se lo quitaría en mucho tiempo. Quizás jamás desaparecería esa ligera desconfianza hacia Scott.

Lo que le traía al patio de los Stilinski una noche después de todo lo ocurrido. Había hablado con Erika y Boyd sobre lo ocurrido en el sótano de los Argent y creía, sentía que le debía un agradecimiento al muchacho, no solo por eso, si no por lo que hiso la noche anterior, un poco estúpido a su parecer pero le había demostrado que era más leal y digno de confianza que otros.

— **_Solo se amable y todo lo lindo que puedas_** _ dijo suplicante Taulia.

— _Solo voy a darle las gracias eso es todo_ _ contesto Derek escondido entre las sombras del oscuro jardín trasero de Stiles.

— **_Sí, pero dilo de una forma muy bonita_** _ continuo suplicando su hija.

— **_Creo que lo que Taulia quiere decir es que no necesitas ser tan rudo con Stiles_** _ complemento Erik calmadamente.

— _¿Y cómo debería de tratarlo?__ pregunto distraídamente mientras miraba por la ventana como el adolecente trabajaba en algo en la computadora sobre su escritorio, tenía la cabeza baja y desde donde estaba Derek podía oler su tristeza.

— **_Pues… no se ¿Cómo te sientes cuando estas cerca de el?__** formulo Erik la pregunta dudoso.

— _Inquieto_ _ respondió automáticamente concentrándose en lo que pasaba dentro de la casa de los Stilinski, ahora el sheriff estaba hablando con el adolescente en la puerta de la habitación. _ ¿Me dirás quien fue?_ se escuchaba el sheriff preocupado un tanto molesto también y olía de la misma forma que su madre cuando descubrió que a Peter le molestaban en el colegio a los 14 años. _No, no vale la pena_ respondió Stiles tristonamente.

— **_Bueno eso ya es un inicio_** _ rio Cole sínicamente.

— **_Podría ser mejor_** _ dijo entre dientes Taulia.

— **_No lo presionen, tenemos tiempo_** _ susurro Erik.

— ¿Qué?_ pregunto confundido Derek en voz alta.

— **_Nada_** _ contestaron los tres al unísono

— **_Anda, ve, se ha quedado solo_** _ lo alentó Cole.

Derek quería saber a qué se referían pero no podía perder el tiempo, el sheriff no dejaría mucho tiempo solo a Stiles estando tan preocupado como estaba, así que en cuanto el adolescente serró la puerta de la habitación ya habiéndose despedido de su padre Derek salto a la ventada sin hacer ruido, deslizándose rápidamente, antes de que el chico se diera cuenta ya estaba recargado contra su escritorio esperándole con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Santa mierda! _ grito mientras daba un salto atrás y serraba los ojos graciosamente_ ¡¿Derek puedes dejar de hacer eso?! ¡Vas a matarme de un susto un día de estos!_ Derek tuvo que reprimir una carcajada, le encantaba asustarlo_ ¿Pasa algo malo? _ pregunto con calma el más joven aun tratando de tranquilizar su ritmo cardiaco.

— No_ se limitó a decir Derek viéndole detenidamente, pronto encontró el motivo de la preocupación del sheriff, Stiles tenía el pómulo izquierdo rojo y morado además del labio partido, encajaba en lo que sus betas le habían relatado. Gerard era un hijo de puta, quizás más tarde le haría una visita para regresarle esos mismos golpes.

— Entonces, no quiero sonar grosero pero ¿Por qué has venido?_ cuestiono Stiles mirándole a los ojos de forma curiosa.

— _Es por eso que me pone inquieto_ _ pensó Derek.

— **_¿Por qué te mira de esa forma?__** escucho reír a Taulia.

— Hable con Erika y Boyd_ atino a decir después de un segundo.

— ¿Y qué te dijeron?_ pregunto Stiles arrugando la frente.

— ¿Tú qué crees?_ dice antes de levantar su mano para sujetar la barbilla del chico y así poder ver mejor sus heridas.

— No es nada_ protesta Stiles apartando la mano de Derek y alzando los hombros restándole importancia.

— ¿Te duele?

— No realmente_ Derek sabe que miente.

— Fue muy estúpido lo que hiciste _ suelta sin más, logrando que Stiles baje un poco la mirada exhalando fuertemente_ y muy valiente también_ al decirlo el chico sonríe un poco, Derek se preguntó si entendería que ese era un cumplido viniendo de él, aunque por la forma en que sonreía socarronamente podría estar seguro de ello.

— ¿Vas a ofrecerme la mordida ahora?

— ¿Quieres la mordida?

— **_Eso no me lo veía venir…_** _ afirmo Erik.

— **_Lo sé yo tampoco_** _ secundo Cole, Derek solo los ignora porque toda su atención en Stiles.

— **_Cállense_** _ los reprendió Taulia _ **_quiero saber que le responde_**.

— No

— Lo sé, no la necesitas, eres mejor como humano, eres leal por naturaleza _ confeso el mayor aunque secretamente deseara que le hubiese dicho que si, Stiles habría sido una buen miembro para su manada, aunque jamás lo admitirá.

— Gracias_ susurro Stiles con una sonrisa en los labios.

— No gracias a ti, por arriesgarte por mis betas_ dijo Derek dando media vuelta para irse. Pero antes de llegar a la ventana recordó algo importante _ Una última cosa Stiles.

— ¿Si? _ contesto aun con la sonrisa en el rostro.

— Las cosas se pondrán un poco feas pronto_ dice Derek muy suavemente_ quizás deberías de alejarte un poco del bosque y de Scott por un tiempo_ observa como la sonrisa de Stiles desaparece.

— ¿Que? ¡No!, ¿Por qué?_ replica Stiles.

— Es por tu bien _ se limita a decir frunciendo la frente.

— ¿Qué está pasando ahora Derek? _ cuestiona avanzando más cerca.

— No es de tu incumbencia_ gruñe ya un poco molesto

— **_He con más delicadeza_** _ escucha exclamar a Cole, pero es un poco tarde para las delicadezas.

— Como que no es de mi incumbencia, si se trata de Scott claro que es de mi incumbencia_ grito Stiles levantando las manos sin razón alguna.

— Scott estará bien si se mantiene lejos de esto igual que tú_ replica Derek con el tono de vos que usa con sus betas, pero la igual que con sus hijos no hace efecto en Stiles.

— Conocemos a Scott siempre termina hasta el cuello de problemas, no sobrevivirá ni una semana sin mí _ y odiaba eso, pero tenía razón, tendría que pensar en algo más si quería tenerlos fuera de este asunto.

— Los dos son unos insufribles_ soltó Derek frustrado dándole la espalda al adolecente por unos minutos antes de darle la cara nuevamente.

— **_¿Dónde quedo el encanto de hace rato?_** _ suspiro Taulia.

— Y tu un margado gruñón_ siseo el de lunares.

— Solo aléjate del bosque, entiendes y no importa lo que vean, no se metan_ exclamo ya un tanto suplicando _ Stiles es por tu bien.

— No me vengas con esa mierda a mí_ grito acortando aún más la distancia entre los dos.

— **_Vamos a calmarnos todos, ¿ok?_** _ sugirió Erik.

— No me vas a hacer caso ¿Verdad? _ pregunto mirándole a los ojos.

— No_ contesto Stiles desafiantemente.

— Bien, has lo que quieras_ gruño dispuesto a irse, caminando a la ventana por la que había entrado.

— **_Papa así no se arreglan las cosas__** dijo Taulia.

— Eso hare_ replico Stiles en tono molesto observando cómo se marchaba el mayor a través de su ventana desapareciendo en la oscuridad de su jardín.

— **_Las cosas iban tan bien…_** _ comento la chica resignada.

— **_Lo se hermana, lo se_**

— **_Volveos al inicio_** _ suspiro Erik.

— Cállense_ les gruño Derek volviéndose para ver a Stiles serrar la venta de un golpe. Se quedó un rato más escuchándole en su habitación dar vueltas como desquiciado y dejando un millón de mensajes al idiota de Scott.

La manada de alfas se presentó formalmente al día siguiente y como lo esperaba Derek Stiles y su manada de idiotas salió corriendo en la misma dirección.

…


	13. Blake

**...**

 **Voces del futuro**

 _No soy dueña de_ _ **"Teen Wolf"**_ _ni de sus personajes, todos los derechos pertenecen a su escritor_ ** _Jeff Davis_** _y_ ** _MTV_** _._

 _Este ya lo tenia listo antes que anterior... les cuento algo gracioso._

 _Hace unos meses tenia tiempo libre en la escuela y me puse a escribir en la biblioteca. Avance mucho!_

 _llegue al punto en que Stiles ya sabia que Derek era el papa de sus bebes y todo eso, pero ps, alguien (yo) oprimió el botón de no guardar y todo se perdió._

 _Triste, muy triste._

* * *

Cuando conoció a Jennifer Blake por un momento, un insignificante momento al escucharla reír pensó que era ella la madre de sus niños. Pero fue solo por un corto lapso de tiempo, tan poca cosa que no llego ni a ser idea. Los chicos en menos de lo que canta un gallo le soltaron de forma ruda que esa bonita mujer ni le llegaba a los talones a su madre y Derek no pudo más que entristecerse. Porque tenía mucho tiempo solo y a pesar de tener una manada ese sentimiento de abandono no desaparecía.

—Solo un pista, si no me ayudan como esperan que le encuentre_ Derek les grito a sus hijos con desesperación.

— ** _Una pista dices, ok, está aquí en Bacon Hills_** _ contesto rápidamente Taulia.

— ** _Aun no cumple los 18, por eso no podemos decirte quien es, aun_** _ prosiguió Erik.

— ** _Es una persona muy inteligente_** _ termino Cole_ **_es todo lo que podemos decirte de momento, ya más adelante te diremos más._**

…


End file.
